Sobre o Dia Em Que Castiel Deu o Troco Em Dean
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Ei, ei... - disse, os olhares de ambos voltando-se para ele. - Que merda é essa, Castiel' - Destiel


**Sobre o Dia Em Que Castiel Deu o Troco Em Dean  
**

Já faziam cinco meses. Castiel tinha contado cada dia que passara, desde que teve a primeira e única noite com Dean, é claro que não veio nenhuma outra depois daquela, e isso fez com que o anjo se afastasse, aparecendo apenas para tratar de assuntos como o Apocalipse, ou para ajudar em algum caso que os irmãos não conseguiam resolver sozinhos.

__Estamos em um bar, na rodovia 205, Cas... _- fez-se uma pausa até que o caçador voltou a falar. - _O nome é... RoadHouse_.

_Eu estou aqui, Dean. - disse, o celular ainda no ouvido.

O loiro mordeu os lábios, vendo o anjo a alguns passos de seu corpo, embora estivesse sentado e o moreno em pé.

_Eu estou vendo. - respondeu, desligando o telefone enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja, passando a língua pelos lábios, nunca deixando de encarar o anjo.

Castiel sentiu os músculos tensionarem e desviou o olhar para Sam, que ao lado do irmão encarava a cena sem interesse.

_Oi, Sam. - cumprimentou, sentando ao lado do mais alto, fazendo com que este ficasse entre ele e Dean.

_Oi, Cas. - respondeu. - O que vai querer?

_Q-Querer? - perguntou, os olhos encarando Dean que tinha um sorriso malicioso e o olhar brilhante, a face corada o fazia ficar ainda mais bonito.

_É, pra beber. - disse Sam.

_Água. - respondeu, concentrando-se em olhar apenas para a mulher que os servia. - Por que me chamaram? Precisam de algo?

_Nah. - Dean fez, uma expressão clara de desagrado no rosto pelo moreno ter tocado no assunto. - Sem trabalho hoje, Cas.

Castiel inclinou a cabeça encarando Sam, queria uma resposta que o fizesse entender.

_Dean quis te chamar, - começou o moreno. - ele disse que você nunca tem folga e que seria legal a gente te convidar pra tomar umas cervejas, já que você nunca se diverte.

O anjo olhou o loiro que flertava descaradamente com uma garçonete que passava por ali. Contraiu o maxilar, a vontade de mandar a garota se afastar quase tomando conta dele, sentia as veias do corpo de Jimmy saltarem na testa e cerrou os punhos com raiva do loiro por fazê-lo ter essas reações indesejadas.

_Acho que não foi uma boa idéia, Sam. - retrucou, mas o moreno não estava mais ali.

Olhou para os lados, tinha várias moças ali, algumas o encaravam de forma sensual, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um homem que jogava sinuca.

_Ele parece com o Dean. - disse para si mesmo, bebendo da água que a garçonete tinha deixado na bancada.

_Cas! - a voz do loiro parecia perder-se antes de chegar ao anjo. - Cas! Castiel! Cas! - gritava, mas o moreno não lhe olhava e Dean seguiu o olhar dele.

Deixou a garçonete de lado dando uma desculpa qualquer, o homem loiro que se debruçava na mesa para jogar parecia ter encontrado o olhar de Castiel também, porque o maldito sorriu.

_Cas! - chamou, os lábios colados no ouvido do anjo.

_Shh. - ouviu o anjo fazer com a boca e aquilo o deixou puto.

_Como é? - perguntou, mas o anjo já não estava ali. - Me vê um duplo. - pediu à mulher, mas nem ao menos prestou atenção ao sorriso dela, os olhos concentrados em vigiar o anjo que se encaminhava devagar em direção ao homem loiro que comemorava a vitória.

Bebeu três copos de uísque, fazendo caretas enquanto via o homem sorrir para o anjo, ensinando-o a segurar no taco e acertar algumas das bolas coloridas. Daria tudo para poder arrancar os olhos do homem que olhava 'seu' anjo com desejo. Queria ir lá e enchê-lo de porrada, queria lhe mostrar que Castiel era seu e de mais ninguém.

_Por quê não? - perguntou-se e sorriu convencido, indo na direção do anjo e do outro que segurava no quadril do moreno.

_...isso, um pouco mais de força agora. - dizia e Dean viu quando o homem encostou a virilha na lateral do corpo do anjo, o que não esperava era o sorriso que o anjo tinha dado ao homem, que cada vez mais se inclinava em direção ao rosto dele.

_Ei, ei... - disse, os olhares de ambos voltando-se para ele. - Que merda é essa, Castiel?

_Ele está me ensinando a jogar sinuca, Dean. - o anjo respondeu e por um momento o caçador pensou que talvez o anjo não soubesse o quanto isso o deixava com ciúme.

_Ah, é? - perguntou, uma mão no quadril, propositalmente mostrando um pouco da inseparável arma.

Castiel fez uma cara feia pra ele.

_Está bêbado, Dean?

_Por que sempre faz essa pergunta?

_Porque é do seu feitio fazer coisas mais idiotas quando está bêbado. - retrucou o anjo.

Dean soltou um rosnado e encarou o homem loiro com raiva.

_Eu estou indo embora. - disse esperando que o anjo viesse junto.

_Tudo bem, eu encontro você e o Sam mais tarde.

O homem loiro sorriu para o caçador, mostrando os dentes brancos.

_Você... Não vai comigo? - perguntou e viu o anjo acenar negativamente. - Como quiser. - disse saindo dali.

Passou pelo balcão deixando algumas notas e agarrou Sam pelo braço, o puxando para fora.

_Ficou louco é? - perguntou o maior.

_Olha aqui, - e apontou o dedo cumprido para o rosto dele. - eu estou indo embora, preciso caçar alguma coisa, mas tudo bem se você quiser ficar, aproveita que o Cas vai ficar também e pede carona pra ele depois. - o olhar furioso fez Sam endireitar o corpo.

_Dean... - chamou quando o irmão deu as costas colocando a chave na porta do Impala. - Se você está bravo porque o Cas vai ficar, não desconte em mim. Eu conheci uma garota legal lá.

_Eu quero que o Cas e aquele loiro filho da mãe se fodam! - gritou. - Tô nem aí pra ele, Sam.

_Aham.

Entraram no carro e Dean ia dar a partida quando parou o movimento, atraindo o olhar do irmão.

_O que foi Dean?

_Que se foda! - resmungou, saindo do carro. - O anjo é meu e eu vou lá buscar ele! Vou trazê-lo nem que seja arrastado.

Entrou feito um furacão, indo direto para a sala de sinuca.

_Cas! - chamou e o moreno que ainda conversava com o homem virou-se para ele. Dean chegou mais perto e segurou delicadamente o braço do anjo, para só depois continuar. - Você vem comigo, Cas.

_Espere! - o homem se pronunciou pela primeira vez, encostando o taco na mesa e chegando mais perto do anjo. - Ele já disse que quer ficar, por que você não desiste?

_Ele é meu. - disse num ataque de fúria repentina que assustou o homem. - Ele vai pra onde eu quiser!

_Eu não sou seu brinquedo, Dean! - reclamou, puxando o braço, embora o que mais quisesse era que o caçador o pegasse e o tirasse logo dalí.

O loiro olhou a face do anjo, os olhos arregalados encontraram os azuis calmos dele e Dean mordeu os lábios.

_Então... Você quer mesmo ficar aqui? - perguntou. - Com ele e não comigo, Cas?

_Você estava com aquela moça, Dean. - disse, os olhos apertados.

_É eu estava, Cas, mas eu não pretendia beijá-la, ao contrário de você com esse cara. - disse, o rosto emburrado enquanto apontava para o homem que observava a cena sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

_Eu não ia beijar ele, Dean. - e girou os olhos em um gesto infantil que tinha aprendido com o loiro.

_Não? - perguntou sentindo as mãos do moreno segurarem as suas.

_Não, Dean. - e então puxou o caçador para fora, deixando o outro homem sem entender o que se passava.

Dean olhava desconfiado para o anjo e Castiel sorriu ao ver o olhar verde encontrar a compreensão.

_Você estava fazendo ciúmes pra mim! - e apontou para o moreno, fingindo indignação. - Como pôde?

_Você sempre faz isso, Dean. - disse dando de ombros. - Por que eu não posso?

_Cas! Eu não faço ciúmes pra você.

_Claro que não! - e Dean achou esquisito notar uma nota de sarcasmo ali. - Você nunca fez isso não é, Dean? - e completou. - Santo Dean Winchester!

_Cas... Você... - não sabia o que dizer. - Eu só... Eu...

_Você me machuca quando dá mais atenção as outras pessoas do que a mim, Dean. - disse o moreno, logo se arrependendo. - Quero dizer... Depois daquela noite... Eu sei que você não se prende a ninguém, mas eu... Eu tinha esperanças de que comigo fosse diferente, sabe?

Dean colocou a mão no rosto do outro, puxando a face do anjo para si, obrigando-o a lhe olhar nos olhos.

_Foi diferente, Cas. - disse.

_Não parece, Dean. - retrucou, tirando as mãos do caçador de sua pele. - Não parece, porque você está me tratando igual a qualquer uma dessas moças com quem você costuma passar uma noite... Não que eu seja diferente delas, não é mesmo? Afinal... Você nem mesmo olhou na minha cara depois que fizemos amor.

_Cas, não é bem assim... Eu só...

_Você demorou duas semanas para poder voltar a me olhar. - disse, não deixando o outro terminar. - E só fez isso porque o Sam começou a perguntar por quê estava um 'clima' estranho entre gente. - e fez aspas com os dedos.

_Eu... - respirou fundo antes de finalmente voltar a falar. - Eu não pensei que você estava interessado. Não é como se fosse fácil decifrar você, e por Deus, o que um anjo veria em mim? Por que você acha que eu evitava olhar pra você?

_Eu não sei, Dean. - respondeu.

_Porque eu sabia que se eu olhasse eu ia lembrar que tive você.

_E isso seria tão ruim? - perguntou, a feição machucada.

_Seria. - respondeu. - Seria porque eu sabia qeu não podia te ter outra vez, eu não mereço uma criatura tão pura como você, e pensar que seu olhar me machucou por todo esse tempo, eu pensava que você era indiferente.

_Como eu poderia ser indiferente a você, Dean? - perguntou, e foi a vez de Castiel forçar contato visual. - Me diz. Como eu poderia me manter longe dos seus beijos ou abraços?

Castiel sorriu minimamente.

_Nunca. - respondeu a própria pergunta. - Eu nunca poderia ser indiferente a você.

_Mas, Cas... Eu não sou nada, sou humano e eu sou errante, fraco, inú... - o anjo calou seus lábios e Dean se deixou embalar pelo amor dele.

_Não diga nunca mais que não é nada, Dean. - disse o anjo depois de soltá-lo. - Porque você é tudo pra mim, sempre será.

Castiel enlaçou seus dedos no do caçador, finalmente tinham se acertado.

_Cas... - o loiro chamou baixinho enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro.

_O que, Dean? - perguntou.

_Só... Chega de fazer ciúmes, certo? - e olhou para o anjo que sorriu. - Eu já aprendi a minha lição. - disse por fim.

_Tudo bem, Dean. - mas antes de concordar totalmente, emendou. - E você também... Sem mais garçonetes, diabretes, piriguetes ou qualquer outra coisa que termine com 'etes' ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

Dean riu do anjo e agarrou-se mais ao braço dele.

_Pode deixar, Cas. - disse e depois continou. - Não preciso mais disso, agora me tornei um homem sério.

Castiel sorriu balançando a cabeça, não era como se não acreditasse nas palavras do caçador, não era isso, apenas nunca pensou que as ouviria sair daquela boca.

_Homem sério, Dean? - perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

_É, Cas. - disse ele entre sorrisos. - E o mérito é todo seu. - e colou seus lábios aos do anjo, pegando-o de surpresa.

Oh, com certeza seria muito bom ter aquele homem _sério_ (riu em pensamento) totalmente para si dalí por diante.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu não gostei, mas quero review mesmo assim *puppy eyes*


End file.
